It's why I wanted to work with you
by HopelessRomantic26
Summary: "It's why I wanted to work with you" The words escaped her mouth before she could stop. She hoped that by telling this to him, that he would understand the feelings that she had for him Please Read and Review


**Author's Note: I just started watching the final season (not finished through the series yet so no spoilers :D) but i loved the relationship between Dr Adams and Dr House though i am Hameron Fan, i like the idea of House being interested in Adams and Adams in House. So here i am creating a story for them and i'll use any material i can to further the story so updates could be a while as plan it out**

**Please read and leave a review if you like it. I'm still unsure of how many chapters this will go and if you are all interested to where this will go as well **

It's why I wanted to work with you

"It's why I wanted to work with you" The words escaped her mouth before she could stop. She hoped that by telling this to him, that he would understand the feelings that she had for him. From that fateful day at the prison, she was fascinated by the man and wanted to be closer to him, to understand him, to love him if possible.

He looked at her, his blue eyes locked with her brown eyes before saying "It was a tactic" and left her speechless. She watched as he walked away bringing his collar up to protect himself from the cold wind.

_Why am I torturing myself like this, he isn't going to return whatever feelings I have for him. Chase told me what had happened between him and his ex wife before they got married. She cared for him, loved him but he just couldn't return it because he was a complete jackass and it could be because he was afraid of loving another person afraid _

She stood there for a while, pondering what she should do next, maybe she should call this Allison Cameron and ask her advice regarding the matter when she had the time.

She paced around her apartment; she had asked Chase for Cameron's number and got it from him but not before Chase interrogated her to why she needed it. She had just told him that it was a situation with a certain man constantly in pain. The reply she got from him wasn't helping her situation.

"Adam's, you better stop this before you're the one who's going to get hurt in this. He doesn't care, he is incapable of caring, he lies, manipulates, coerces people just to get his kicks, you've seen him at work and how he is around us. My ex wife found that the hard way" Chase said sadly, she stayed silent not knowing what to say or what to do in this situation.

"Don't worry about me, it's passed and the past is past" Chase said as if reading her mind through the phone. She chuckled lightly "You a telepath now, Dr Chase?" she asked laughing. "Well I'm not proclaiming that I am but once you worked with House for the amount of time I have, you'll understand. Just be sure about it before you take this next step" Chase said and ended the phone call.

Adams sat down on the couch, holding the phone number and decided that she needed a stiff drink to calm her nerves as well as to think rationally. She went to the kitchen, took a bottle of whisky and a glass, sat back down and poured herself a drink. She downed the drink and quickly poured another. After ten shots of whisky, she saw the world was blurry and before long darkness.

House reached his apartment and saw that Wilson was asleep on the sofa. He took out his phone and quickly took snapshots of the sleeping Wilson. _Oh this going to be good blackmail material_. He pocketed his phone back and limped off into the bedroom. _Wilson is going to be pissed but he'll understand like he always does. I'll pay for his lunch later and we'll be good. _

House limped his way to bed, the pain in his thigh amplified as if someone was poking his thigh with a needle. He quickly swallowed two Vicodins and let it take effect. The pain subsided and he slowly rubbed his thigh. His thoughts drifted back to Dr Adams and what she had said earlier in the evening. _Just like Cameron did but different, Cameron thought she could heal me, Adams on the other hand is still an enigma, a very interesting enigma that needs to be solved. A new puzzle has been found. _ House smiled to himself and let sleep overtake his senses.


End file.
